Drowning in you
by Goddess of Hate
Summary: [KisshuXPai] Love is pain. Love is hell. Love is the warrior that took my hand and guided me to the light. But sometimes, love will elude us. Can the broken soul conquer?
1. Aquarius

Author's notes: Don't want to hear it, don't want to hear it, don't want to hear it. I wanted to write this, so I don't care who hates it, Yes, it's Shounen-ai. Pai X Kisshu to be exact. **EACH** chapter is a songfic. When I upload this to fanfiction, the lyrics will be removed. For the full version and the full effect, I'll have the link on my profile. It might take a bit to get up, but please don't review with, 'Can't find the full version. Screw you.' It'll be there, sometime.

Disclaimer: Mia Ikumi owns all related aspects of Tokyo Mew Mew that will appear here. I do not claim the rights to nor claim ownership of respected aspects used. The song is by Within Temptation and purely owned and created by Within Temptation.

**Important Note: The aliens are still in the Earth's atmosphere. They are staying for an indefinite period of time. In this fic, at least.**

* * *

Kisshu's eyes fluttered open. Where was he? He sat up groggily and looked around. Once he did, he realized what had happened. He had fallen asleep in the living room of the spaceship, listening to Pai typing on his computer in the next room. It was happening a lot, lately.

Kisshu stood up and stretched. he was still tired. It seemed like he never got enough sleep lately.

_'I'll go check to make sure Pai hasn't fallen asleep at the keyboard,'_ thought Kisshu. _'He works too hard. It can't be good for him. Not that I don't know what it feels like, but still.'_

When he arrived at the doorframe, Kisshu peeked around the edge. Sure enough, the room was empty.

_'Pai must be sleeping in his room, then,'_ thought Kisshu. Good. His comrade was finally getting some rest.

Suddenly, though, something caught his eye. It was a piece of paper by the computer. Kisshu's curiousity got the better of him, and he couldn't help but edge closer. When he was what was on the paper, he felt a twinge of pain form in his chest.

It was a picture of the porpoise mew.

Gingerly, Kisshu set the paper back down and backed out of the room. A weeks worth of sleepless nights seemed to catch up with him the minute he backed out the door. He sank to the floor, too exhausted to move another step.

'_I can't help but remember... I don't know when. I don't know why. But when Ichigo left, I honestly thought I couldn't continue to live. I was heartsick. But then... Love saved me. No. __**HE**__ saved me. I remember the long hours I spent, just watching him work. I remember how he would try to get me to eat, saying I needed to have something in my stomach. I remember when he told me I should forget her. I remember. I remember everything. Every lingering glance of concern. The sounds of his fingers as they pressed the keys of the computer. The long hours I spent, just watching him. All that time I spent near him. Slowly, I began to heal. I didn't even know it until one day, I realized with a start that my appetite had returned. After that, it became my habit to watch him. When I can't sleep, I go and check on him. I just need to know that he won't leave. I know I would die if he did.'_

"Kisshu?" Someone called from above the green-haired alien. Kisshu immediately opened his eyes. Pai was standing above him, looking puzzled.

"Yea?" said Kisshu, stretching out again.

"Why are you sleeping in the hallway?" asked Pai.

"I'm not," said Kisshu. "I was just headed to my room, and I got really tired, so I sat down." A lie, yes, but less painful than the truth.

Pai just sighed. "You need to sleep more," he said.

Kisshu just shrugged and stood up, heading for the kitchen. He needed something to eat. Suddenly, though, he heard Pai speak up.

"Kisshu," he said. "I'm going to earth again. I want to study the DNA of an endangered species. Can I trust you not to crash the ship, or get us stuck in a gravitational warp like last time?"

Kisshu felt his heart fall to the soles of his feel. "Of course," he said, trying for nonchalance. After all, what did he care?

Pai nodded, and turned away from Kisshu. The minute he was gone, Kisshu sank back to the floor. He knew what was going on. He wasn't as stupid as everyone thought. Pai was going to watch the earth girl, Lettuce.

_'Damn it,'_ Kisshu thought. _'Why can't I just DO something?! I always say the wrong thing."_

He allowed himself a small sigh, before standing up and heading back towards the kitchen. Upon entering the room, he was greeted with a smell that reminded him of... Ichigo!?! Immediately he stood stock still. It couldn't be, could it? No! Kisshu couldn't bear to see her!

"Look what the cat drug in," said Tart condescendingly. Kisshu surveyed the kitchen, ignoring his young companion. He didn't see Ichigo anywhere. Good.

"I bet you want one of these," said Tart, shoving a bag in Kisshu's face. The older teen leaned backwards to avoid being hit in the nose. "Too bad. Pudding cooked them for _me, _not you."

Kissgu allowed himself to relax. It was just a bag of strawberry tarts. "Whatever," he said. Grabbing a slice of bread, he shoved it into his mouth and floated back out. He wasn't very hungry, after all.

Settling himself down in a quiet corner, Kisshu's mind began to work overdrive.

_'I wonder what he's doing right now. Is he with her? Is he watching her? Are they talking, or telling jokes?'_ he wondered idly.

Suddenly, a scowl broke out on his face. He slammed his fist into the ground once,

"I can't **live** like this!" Kisshu snapped at nothing. He clenched his fist, feeling his nails dig into his palm. The pain calmed him down for a second. With a sigh, he let his hand fall limply to the ground.

"No use crying over what wasn't mine to begin with," he muttered to himself, leaning into the wall. He allowed his eyelids to flutter closed for a second. He could almost pretend that Pai hadn't left like this. Almost. But not quite.

'_I wish he didn't have feelings for her,' _Kisshu couldn't help but think.

"Why did I have to fall in love with him? Why?" he asked.

Pulling his knees to his chest, Kisshu allowed to bread to fall, forgotten, from his hands. What if this whole thing was going to be a repeat of his love of Ichigo?

_'Then I'll die_,' Kisshu thought. He remembered when his companion first became his saviour. The second day after Ichigo left, and Kisshu was so upset he couldn't eat.

**FLASHBACK**

Pai walked in, carrying a tray of food. Setting it down at the foot of Kisshu's bed, he also sat down.

"Kisshu," he spoke. His companion didn't move. "You need to eat something." It was a statement, not a question or a request.

"I'm not hungry," muttered Kisshu. Just the smell of the food was making him nauseous.

"You can't just waste away in here!" said Pai, starting to lose his cool for the first time.

"Why not?" asked Kisshu. "It sounds like a good plan to me."

Pai reached out and grabbed Kisshu's arm, digging his fingers into the soft flesh. Kisshu's mouth opened in surprise.

"I'm not going to let you die in here," said Pai angrily, eyes flashing. "Now **eat."**

**End Flashback**

That was the first time Kisshu realized it. Someone would care if he died. Someone would cry at his funeral.

"I better be strong," said Kisshu under his breath. "For Pai's sake. Otherwise... Otherwise, who would worry about what would happen to him if that green girl broke his heart? And who'll check to make sure he doesn't fall asleep with the keyboard as his pillow again? And who'll tell him to eat when he works straight through lunch?"

With that, Kisshu plucked the piece of bread back up. It was stale and unappetizing, but Kisshu ate it anyways.

_'Serves me right for letting it get cold,'_ he thought. With that, he shoved the last bite in his mouth and swallowed it half-chewed. The taste wasn't that great, and the texture reminded Kisshu of cardboard, but if Pai were here, he would be nagging Kisshu to eat. And he had. All by himself.

Kisshu let out a snort. "What a lonely accomplishment," he said. It really was lonely.

_'I might as well wait for him to get back...,'_ thought Kisshu. With that, his weary eyes closed.

* * *

Well, I guess it could have been worse, right? Ah, probably not. Whatever. Review please. Seriously. If I get no reviews, I will be so unhappy. 


	2. By The Way

Whoo! This is going well, I think. Well, no one told me it sucked. Either way, I'm working on a million different projects right now, which makes it kind of overwhelming. So please don't get upset if the updates aren't as quick as you'd like. My other fic is sucking out my soul right now, but it needs to be written and I'm not going to put it on hiatus. The song is by Hinder. It's called 'By the way.'

This time, it is Pai's POV, because this song matches him. So I said, 'I'm doing Pai this time.' Plus, someone suggested that I do Pai's POV, so I was like, 'Okay! Support!'

**IMPORTANT!** There is a link to the songfic version of this story in my profile. I like it better. Please check it out if you like this version.

**Disclaimer**: Tokyo Mew Mew does not belong to me, it belongs to Mia Ikumi. I do not claim the rights nor the ownership of said anime. Please don't sue; I'm too poor to hire a lawyer. The song is completely owner by Hinder, produced by Hinder, etc. I do not own it, nor do I claim to own Hinder.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Pai shoved the door open and stepped into the main room of the ship. He had been in Earth for three hours. He'd spent most of that time observing the green mew. She had a pretty smile, he had decided.

Pai's first thought was that everything was too quiet. Immediately, he saw why. Kisshu was sleeping in the corner, his head resting on his knees. Pai sighed. When would his comrade learn? Honestly, Kisshu could be so immature at times. Still, he never actually got anyone killed with his bold actions.

'_Thank Heavens for small favors_,' thought Pai.

Pai floated past his unconcious teammate. He knew better than to wake the sleeping alien. Kisshu needed all the rest he could get. Although Pai was surprised that Tart hadn't woken him up with something totally trivial, like bragging about him and Pudding being friends. Pai made a mental note to patiently explain to Tart in the future that Kisshu and himself just didn't **care.**

Pai sniggered at the imagined reaction. Kisshu stirred in his corner. He had a peaceful expression on his face, like a sleeping child. Pai shook his head and just walked right by.

'_At least he seems better these days,' _Pai thought to himself. And it was true. Kisshu had gotten over his previous insomnia. Pai couldn't help but remember all the nights Kisshu had watched him work from the corner, until the steady hum of the computers lulled him to sleep.

Pai couldn't help but remember how much fun he'd had on earth. He wasn't really a 'fun' person normally, but the porpoise mew made everything a little happier and easier to bear.

**Flashback**

"Ohayo, Tsuya-kun," called Lettuce. A young brunette teen turned and smiled at her.

"Ohay Lettuce-san," he greeted. "Are you ready for our date?"

Lettuce blushed bright red and nodded happily. Pai couldn't help but be jealous of the young earth man. What he wouldn't give to be on suck familiar terms with Lettuce.

**End flashback.**

Despite that, it had been a worthwhile trip.

Behind Pai, Kisshu muttered something in his sleep. Pai couldn't make out what. Oh well. It was probably just a chain of jibberish. Kisshu never muttered anything that made sense in his dreams. Pai had figured that out after the third time he had found Kisshu, asleep in the computer room. Something about the computers seemed to soothe the heartsick alien.

But maybe he was getting better. Pai couldn't tell. He never was very good at affairs of the heart. He wished he could be of more help to Kisshu. He knew the other alien looked up to him for guidance. Unfortunately, Pai was at a loss.

Pai headed back towards his room, still distracted. How was it that the one time Kisshu admitted to needing help, Pai was at a loss? It didn't seem fair. He could still see the green-haired alien's sad, hollow eyes staring lifeless at the world.

"I guess I wasn't much help," said Pai to himself. He couldn't help it; he just didn't know how to aid Kisshu. The best he could do was keep him from fading away.

But only time would tell if that was enough. If not, Pai had no idea what to do. Once again, he felt a deep hatred for that earth girl that had torn Kisshu up so. How on Earth could anyone be so careless? Some humans really were hopeless.

But certain others... Pai grinned.

Suddenly, his heart clenched in his chest. What if Lettuce left him like Ichigo left Kisshu? What would happen then? With Kisshu emotionally indisposed, who would help Pai back onto his feet? Tart would just rub salt in the wound and enjoy every second. Kisshu would probably suffer a relapse into his tearful silences. The entire ship would deteriorate. Nobody would do any work. The messes would pile up. No one would tell Kisshu to eat, and he'd just waste away.

Pai felt his heart clench in his chest again. That was true. If it weren't for Pai, Kisshu probably wouldn't eat. If something happened to Pai, then Kisshu would be left alone and vulnerable, with no one to tell him to clean himself up or pull himself together. Even if Tart tried, the best that could be expected was for Kisshu to burst into tears.

Pai felt the responsibility on his shoulders. He had to take care of himself, or else Kisshu would just... disappear.

Why hadn't he realized this before? Pai couldn't figure it out. He often considered himself the only smart one of his comrades, as well as the only one who did any work. But he'd only just now realized that if he went away, the ship would fall into ruins.

No. Not just the ship. _Kisshu._ Kisshu needed Pai to be strong. It was obvious. Since Ichigo had left, Kisshu had been sad and despondant. At first he hadn't eaten. Tart had tried to tempt Kisshu with some sweets, but in the end, it was Pai that broke through Kisshu's mental barrier.

'_I guess I always relied on Kisshu to keep the ship running if something happened to me,'_ thought Pai. Obviously, that wasn't happening anymore. Kisshu could barely support himself, let alone Pai and Tart. Heck, they might as well crash the ship into a meteor and save themselves the trouble.

'_I definetely need to stay strong,'_ Pai thought. _'I can't rely on Kisshu anymore, and Tart wasn't an option in the first place._'

But still, the question remained. Would Kisshu be alright? Pai liked to think that the answer was right; Liked to think that everything would be okay, but the truth way, he wasn't sure. Quite possibly, Kisshu could completely break down. And then what? Tart would probably go to Earth to stay with Pudding, and Pai would have to try and coax Kisshu back to life.

He wasn't sure if he could handle the responsibility. Pai had never really been in charge of anyone before. Tart ran his own life, much to Kisshu and Pai's disdain, and Kisshu refused to listen to the voice of reason and did whatever he felt like doing at the moment. This had often landed the aliens in a tricky situation. Thank God for Kisshu's quick tongue.

_'As troublesome as he is, Kisshu usually manages to talk his way out of trouble. I envy that. I hope Ichigo's departure won't affect him permanantely,'_ thought Pai. '_I need Kisshu to help keep Tart in line while I'm not around. Not to mention help with research, when he's not in one of his difficult moods.'_

If Ichigo had been there at the moment, Pai was certain he would have punched her. Couldn't she have at least been kind enough to say a proper good-bye to Kisshu? Obviously not. Damn those self-centered Earthlings.

But Lettuce obviously wasn't self-centered at all. She was a kind person by nature, Pai knew. But still... If she left, then he better not end up like Kisshu. Somebody had to support the green-haired alien through his misery.

And that somebody was Pai. He wasn't going to allow Kisshu to suffer in silence. If he couldn't say anything to heal the other man, then Pai would be there to support him, always. Just as Kisshu had supported him, all those long nights he spent calculating formulas and predicting outcomes. Just as Kisshu had always watched silently, offering Pai his companionship.

Pai stood up straighter, clutching his hands in determination. He would stay strong, for his companion's sake. Though Kisshu didn't understand at the moment, and Tart thought Pai was just being boring, somebody had to keep the ship running. So what if it was a thankless job? So was trying to conquer Earth, but they got through that.

Well, all except Kisshu.


	3. Iris

Hello! I'm back again. Yes, I took forever. I'm sorry. I would have finished it yesterday or so, but the internet went out so I couldn't look up the lyrics I wanted to. This chapter features a famous song. It may seem overused, but as cheesy and lamely written as it may seem, it holds a lot of meaning for me. So... Here it is. Review if you'd like to.

Disclaimer: Tokyo Mew Mew is the sole property of Mia Ikumi. I don't own TMM, nor do I claim the rights for any part of this anime. The song is by The Goo Goo Dolls, and I do not claim to own them or the song, Iris. Please, no lawsuits. I don't even have enough money to get a lawyer!

* * *

Kisshu's eyes opened. Lazily, he sat up and stretched, letting out a yawn.

"How long did I sleep?" he muttered.

"About four hours," said Tart. Kisshu jumped. He hadn't notice Tart come in to the room. Tart rolled his eyes at Kisshu's jumpiness. Maybe he should have gotten some more sleep.

"I wasn't asking you!" said Kisshu childishly.

"Then who were you asking?" demanded Tart. "Your shadow?"

That hurt. Taruto made it sound like Kisshu had no friends or something! Well, maybe he didn't. But it was better that way, right? Nobody to hurt him.

"Buzz off," said Kisshu, standing up and and stretching again. His back was sore from sleeping slumped over for so many nights. You'd think he'd have gotten used to it by then. But apparently, his back was telling him to just sleep in his bed for once, instead of propped against the wall with his head buried in his knees.

"Purin was asking about you," said Taruto, ignoring Kisshu's request. "She wanted to know where you'd been."

Kisshu's stomach clenched. He had no desire to go out and let everybody see him. He didn't want them to know how much Ichigo had hurt him, or else they'd think that he was weak. And Kisshu hated being treated like a weakling.

"It's none of her business," he snapped, then regretted it instantly as Taruto's face clouded over.

"Just cause you're in a bad mood doesn't mean you can pick on her!" he shouted. Kisshu scowled weakly.

"Whatever," said Kisshu with a dismissive wave of his hand, even though he knew Tart was right. "Did Pai ever come back?"

"Yup," said Tart. "He's working on some project or other. I think he's running a test on a blood sample. Ick!"

Kisshu agreed with Tart on that one. He didn't care much for the sight of blood. Actually, neither could Pai, unless it was for the sake of his beloved science. Sometimes Kisshu thought that Pai loved science above all else. Kisshu was actually jealous of a computer now. After all, Pai's technology spent more time with him than anything else! Imagine getting to be that close to Pai all the time!

_'I'm just being stupid now,'_ Kisshu thought.

"I'll go check up on him," he said casually. Tart nodded, furrowing his brow a bit. He knew that Kisshu prefered Pai to everyone else, but he couldn't see why. After all, Pai was always so dull to try and converse with. All he wanted to talk about was blood types, germs, and atoms. Tart couldn't even figure out what half the words Pai said meant. Not that he wanted to. It was probably just boring science.

Kisshu sauntered off down the hall, listening closely for the sound of somebody typing. Where there was typing, there was bound to be Pai.

Suddenly he heard a mechanical beeping from the inside of the machines Pai said he wasn't allowed to touch. Kisshu bit his lip, torn between wanting to see Pai and not wanting Pai to get angry.

Finally, Kisshu just sighed and pushed the door open.

Kisshu entered the room carefully. All around him were beeping and glowing machines. The floor was littered with power wires, random bits of paper, and cords that didn't seem to belong anywhere.

Pai was standing in the corner, running something through a machine that cast the room into a vague red glow. Kisshu watched, fascinated, as Pai set a drop of red onto a white tray and set it inside the red machine.

A few seconds later, the machine glowed yellow and beeped. Pai scowled and swore under his breath.

Kisshu watched as Pai repeated his previous actions, only to get the same result out of the machine. Pai growled and slammed his fist into the table the machine rested on. Kisshu winced at the noise.

Pai turned around as though looking for something, and seemed surprised to see Kisshu standing there. To avoid suspicion, Kisshu decided to ask a question.

"What's that machine supposed to do?" he asked, pointing at the machine Pai had just been using.

"It's supposed to analyze the blood and tell me about things like the blood sugar level and such," said Pai. "But right now, it's not working. I've got three different samples, and it gives me the same result for all of them. That isn't possible. I have no idea what's wrong with the stupid thing."

"Do you need help fixing it?" asked Kisshu.

Pai blinked. Kisshu didn't usually offer to help.

"No," he said. "That's fine. But either way, what are you doing in here?"

"I was bored," said Kisshu. "And Tart said you were doing something interesting, so I wanted to watch."

"Alright," said Pai with a large sigh. "But don't touch any of the machinery, alright? Just sit there. And stay quiet too. I have to focus on this. Have you seen the wrench? I think the problem with the machine might be that something's come loose. I know I had it just a couple of minutes ago..."

Kisshu joined Pai in searching for the wrench with a smile on his face. He loved to help Pai. Even before he'd been in love with him, Kisshu had enjoyed the times when Pai treated him as an equal, although he tried not to let it show.


	4. Lime Light

Hello again. I know you're probably pissed that it took me this long to update, but I have a lot of problems right now.

My health seems to have failed me entirely. I'm sick constantly, and have been fighting a migrane for the past week. I've been having trouble with being bullied at school and my depression has worsened suddenly, which probably means new medications, which means I'll be sick for a couple of months. My sinuses have flared up, so now I'm dizzy and I get sudden migraines at the drop of a hat. I seem to have developed a really bad neurological condition and black out entirely for certain periods of time, which might actually be quite serious.

So thats what's new with me. I apologize anyways.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own TMM or Paper Mache. Mia Ikumi owns TMM, and I don't claim any form of rights to it. I do not claim the right to Paper Mache in any way or form. EVER.

Music (c) Paper Mache.

--

The main room of the Alien's ship was still and quiet, but only for a second. Pai teleported in by the ship's main entrance hatch and looked around. Everything looked fine, although he seemed to be alone. Good. The last thing he needed was to be teased about going to Earth to observe Retasu in her home.

"Nyaah!"

Pai jumped and whirled around. Taruto was floating midair, looking triumphant.

"Someone snuck out," he said, radiating an aura of victory. "Was it to see that Earth girl? I bet it was! Ooh, Pai! What'd you do with her?"

"Shut up, Taruto," snapped Pai. He looked around the main room of the ship. Kisshu was nowhere around, which could mean trouble. Pai mentally sighed. He hoped Kisshu wasn't moping in his bedroom again. "Where's Kisshu?"

"He's in his room," said Taruto. "He was crying, you know."

This surprised Pai. Kisshu had been crying? But he'd been fine when Pai had left!

"Why?" he asked. Taruto just stared at him in confusion. He made to open his mouth, but obviously thought better of it.

"I guess he's just sad," said Taruto.

Just then, the door to the main room swung open, revealing Kisshu. Said alien was a wreck. His hair was messed up badly from his pillow, his skin was paler than usual, and the circles under his eyes had grown in size. Pai could hardly recognize him. His heart squeezed painfully for the other alien.

"Hey," he said lifelessly.

"Kisshu?" asked Pai. He strode across the room until he was standing right in front of Kisshu, hoping Taruto would take the hint and leave. Instead the smaller alien simply stayed put. "Kisshu, what happened to you? You look like hell! Are you sick or something?"

"I'm fine," said Kisshu lifelessly.

"No, you're not," responded Pai. "Now tell me what's wrong! Is it... Is it _her?"_

"Nothing's wrong!" snapped Kisshu. "Just leave me alone, why don't you!? Let me die!"

_Flashback_

Kisshu listened to the sounds of Pai getting ready to leave while staring at his clock. 3 am. He knew who Pai was going to see at least.

A stab of resentment filled him. What gave that stupid girl the right to steal away Pai? Pai was all he had, for God's sake! That girl could get herself any Earth boy she wanted, yet it was her and Pai, her and Pai.

He hated himself for crying.

_End Flashback_

Pai stiffened visibly at Kisshu's choice of words. _Let me die._ They had such a harsh ring to them. Kisshu couldn't mean it, could he? He couldn't really want to die. Pai opened his mouth to say so but was cut off by Kisshu.

"You're so selfish, Pai," he said. "Don't you ever think about anyone but yourself?"

Pai couldn't help it; he snapped. He shoved Kisshu into the wall and kept him pinned there with his forearm. His face transitioned from angry to hurt to baffled.

"What is wrong with you?" snapped Pai. "I don't understand you! Just speak clearly and say what you want, damnit! I'm sick of playing guessing games with you. Make up your mind on one thing already! I'm not always gonna be here to pull you out of your messes Kisshu."

Kisshu's eyes widened in shock as the fight went out of him. He collapsed into the wall behind himself weakly, and the light in his eyes went out. He tried to open his mouth and speak, but nothing would come out. All he could think about was what Pai just said. Over and over again, he'd reminded himself not to get too attached, but now he realized that he had failed. He loved Pai like he had loved Ichigo, and that scared him. There was no way he could survive this love.

"You - I...," Kisshu struggled. Pai watched him, his expression softening.

And then he was staring at an empty space. Kisshu had teleported out.

Pai ran his fingers through his hair in exasperation.

"What is wrong with him?" he muttered out loud.

"You really haven't noticed," said Taruto in disbelief. Hearing him surprised Pai, who had forgotten that Taruto hadn't left. "I can't believe it. You really _are_ insensitive, Pai!"

"What haven't I noticed?" asked Pai curiously.

"He loves you, you idiot!" snapped Taruto. "Kisshu loves you! And you've been flirting with this Earth girl in front of him like there's no tomorrow. He's bound to be upset, you know!"

Pai reeled back in shock until he hit the wall. Kisshu... Kisshu LOVED him? for God's sake, why didn't he notice?

Taruto noticed the effect his words had, and wisely chose to teleport away quickly. Pai simply sat and stared at the space Taruto had been in shock. He couldn't believe it. Why had he not been able to see Kisshu's emotions? It didn't make any sense to him.

Suddenly, Taruto reappeared. His face was pale, and he was shaking all over.

"Pai?" he asked in a small voice. Pai jerked his head a bit to acknowledge that he heard Taruto. "Pai, I think Kisshu is going to hurt himself."

Pai's head jerked up and his eyes widened.

"What? What are you talking about?" he demanded. Taruto bit his lower lip. He looked on the verge of tears.

"I found this," he said, holding out a nondescript sheet of paper.

Pai's stomach lurched.

'_I'm sorry.'_

_"No. No. He can't. Kisshu cannot die!_"

And Pai teleported like the devil was on his heels.

--

Haha, not bad for a mentally wrecked socially incompetent brain deficient authoress girl, huh? Not good, but surprisingly okay all things considering.

Reviews would be nice, but obviously not required.


End file.
